Their Happily Ever After Finally
by GreenDayLov3r1
Summary: Takes place after Luke kicks Jess out. Rory and Jess try to work on their problems until a certain person comes back into Rory's life. Story's better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Their happily ever after (finally)

A/N: Hey guys. Just wanted to say that this is my first story I've ever written. I hope you like it!

Chapter One:

When Luke threw Jess out after finding out about him failing, Jess had no idea where he would go. He had no friends in town, except for Rory. He never bothered because he didn't like anyone here and he didn't think he'd be here for long. Rory was the only person he ever cared about besides Luke, though we would never admit it. When he left Luke's, we went wandering around town thinking about how to solve his problems. He eventually made it to the bridge, and he just sat there reading to get his mind off of everything until he heard someone walk up behind him. He knew who it was before he turned around, just like any other time she was around. There was just a feeling he got anytime he saw her, heard her name, or thought about her. He would never tell Rory or anyone for that matter. It would be horrible for his reputation.

When Rory walked up to him, she just sat down beside him and read with him for awhile. They sat in a comfortable silence, until he finally decided he should tell her everything. It's the least he could do because of what he did at Kyle's party. He was in such a bad mood that night. He found out earlier that day at school that he wouldn't graduate. He missed too many days at school because he skipped to go to Wal-mart. He really wanted to skip the party but he promised Rory they'd go so he went anyway. He probably would've had a good time if he hadn't been feeling so lousy lately. He ended up going upstairs to get away from everything but Rory had followed him. She tried to make him feel better but it didn't work. And then she kissed him.

He always loved kissing her and it felt like fireworks were going off. They soon fell onto the bed. He knew they shouldn't do this in a random bedroom at a party, but he didn't care at the moment. All he knew was that Rory was in there with him and that he wanted to escape from his troubles for awhile. Sex was the only thing that came to mind at the moment. Everything was going fine at first until Rory started pushing Jess away. Jess didn't care; he just kept kissing her. Rory finally pushed him away and Jess got so mad. Rory just said "I don't know what I did" before running out of the room. Too late, Jess said "You didn't do anything" and ran after her just to see her with Dean. He was so mad that she went running to Dean. He pushed past them so that he could leave but Dean grabbed him and punched him. Everything after that was just a blur.

Sitting on the bridge with her now, he regretted everything that happened that night. He couldn't believe he did that to Rory, the girl of his dreams. After a few moments of silence, he started explaining everything. He told her about him skipping school to get more hours at Wal-mart, him finding out about not graduating, he explained about the party and apologized over and over again, about how his father who he hadn't seen since he was born came to see him, and finally he told her that Luke kicked him out and that he had nowhere to go. After he told her all of this, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had no idea how Rory would take this news, but no matter what, he knew that he wouldn't regret it. Jess was shocked when he heard what Rory said next.

"We can find a place and move in together. I mean, if you want to?"

"W-What?"

"I mean, we could find a place together here in town. You have your job at Wal-mart and I can find one for after school or weekends or something. I'm sure Taylor will give me a job somewhere. I'm the town princess, right? If I can't find a job, then who can? And if you want to, you could go get your GED. I'm not gonna force you or anything, but I think it would be a good idea." Rory rambled on.

"But what about school, and Yale? I'm not going to keep you from your dream from being the next Christiane Amanpour. I don't want to be that guy. I won't be that guy. To be honest with you for once, I was thinking about leaving Stars Hollow for awhile. Maybe go to California and stay with my dad for awhile. I've just been thinking about it a little bit, I haven't decided on anything yet. But I do need to decide soon."

"What? You'd leave me and go to California and get a whole new life over there. And then, what? I might never see you again..." she kept rambling on about her fears of him leaving. She thought that if he went to California, she'd never see him again and he'd meet someone he likes better than her. _There must be plenty of girls over there that are so much prettier than me. It wouldn't be hard for him to get over me with all those girls around._

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Rory. Calm down. I didn't say I was for sure leaving. It was just an idea. I'd never want to leave you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you so much. It would kill me to leave you. I'd only do it if it was for the best."

"Hold on. Y-You love me?"

"Yeah. I have since the day I've met you. And yes, I know I sound really sappy right now. But yeah I love you. If I didn't, do you think I would have came back from New York and stayed all of this time. And don't just think that I say 'I love you' to just about anyone cause I don't. And you don't have to say it back if you don't want to cause..." Jess was cut off when all of a sudden Rory crashes her lips against Jess'. It was such a passionate kiss, and when they pulled apart for breath, Rory said three little words that put such a big smile, a real one, on Jess' face.

"I love you too!"


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night after Rory got home, she could not keep a smile off of her face. They still didn't have all of their issues fixed, but Rory knew they would soon. Jess walked her home that night and they just walked in a comfortable silence. It was a dark night and Rory could sense that it would start snowing soon. Her and her mom have always had that gift. When they got to the crap shack, Jess kissed Rory good night. It was a real passionate kiss and it made Rory think that it might not be much longer until they did have sex. She felt that she was ready. And she knew with everything inside of her that she wanted it to be Jess that she lost her virginity to. After Jess left, she went inside to see her mom laying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Sweets. You have a good time reading? "Lorelai said after she saw Rory walk in. Rory told her earlier she was going to the bridge to read, so she could get her mind off finals and Jess and everything else going on in her life. Lorelai thought Jess wasn't right for Rory, but she knew it was Rory's choice and she chose him. Secretly, Lorelai knew it was just a matter of time until Jess screwed everything up and would break her daughter's heart.

"Yeah. I got a little bit of reading done." Rory wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her mom yet about tonight or not. She knew she would have to sooner or later, but she knew how her mom felt about Jess. She didn't really want her mom to ruin her good mood right now.

"Did you run into Jess?"

"Umm... yeah. He was at the bridge and we talked about everything that's been going on. He apologized about everything and he umm.. told me he loves me."

"WHAT! You've been here like ten minutes and you wait til now to tell me this?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"You mean you're happy about this?"

"Yeah honey. I mean I know we've had our disagreements about Jess, but I guess I was wrong. If he's taking responsibility for everything he's done and told you he loves you, then it seems like he's actually trying. If you're happy, then I'm happy for you. So are you happy? What did you say when he told you? You know what, just start from the beginning and tell me how he said it."

So Rory told the whole story, starting with when she walked onto the bridge to when she walked into the house a few minutes ago. The whole time Rory talked she had a huge smile on her face. She could not believe that Jess was so honest with her tonight. It made her so happy that he would share all of his troubles with her. He never did it before, so she knew now that everything would work out. It had to. But most of all, she couldn't believe he said those three little words that she waited forever to hear from him. She thought she loved Dean before, but when Jess said it, she realized that she never really loved Dean. She just thought she did because she really liked him and she enjoyed being with him. And she didn't have anyone to compare him to. But that all changed once she laid her eyes on Jess.

"Well I'm guessing by the look on your face that you really are happy." Lorelai said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah mom, I am."

The next morning, Rory woke up with a smile on her face. She immediately replayed everything that happened the night before in her head. She tried to come up with solutions to Jess' living situation, but couldn't come up with anything other than them moving in together. She knew Luke wouldn't change his mind, and her mom doesn't completely trust him, so her house was out of the question. She knows her mom won't like it if Rory tries to get a place with Jess, but that was the only thing she could think of.

Rory quickly got up, took a shower and got dressed, and walked to Luke's. She and her mom were supposed to meet for lunch at noon. She still had about ten minutes until her mom would get here, so she just sat at the counter and started to read her book. After a couple of minutes, she felt someone on the stool next to her. She figured it was her mom so she kept reading until she felt someone's lips on her neck. A smile came across her lips as she said "It's hard to read with you doing that." Jess just said, "Oh if that's the case then I'll stop and I'll leave." Jess turned around like he was leaving until Rory grabbed his arm and turned him back around. Rory kissed him passionately and when they came apart to breathe, she said "Oh well I was planning on doing more of that til my mom got here but since you got to go..."

Rory was cut off by Jess' lips on hers but soon after Lorelai came into the diner. "Oh, my god! Please refrain from jumping each other's bones in front of me!"

"Sorry mom." Rory said as Jess got off his stool and went to stand behind the counter. Luke decided that Jess can stay with him for a couple more days, but he has to work in the diner.

"So what can I get you two?" Jess got the order pad and pen out ready to go, cuz with the Gilmore Girls, you never know how much you'll have to write down.

"A Cheeseburger, chili-cheese fries, lots and lots of coffee and some pie for dessert." Lorelai ordered. Rory ordered the same, so Jess went to put the order in.

The two Lorelai's talked about their day so far. Rory's classes had been cancelled so she just slept in til almost noon. Lorelai's day had been eventful so far, though. She and Sookie had been talking about the Dragonfly and expenses. It would be very expensive, but it was their dream for so long, so they can't give up on it. Lorelai didn't tell Rory about the money situation yet though. That was her little secret for now. She also told Rory the worm situation at the inn. Kirk arrived about an hour earlier trying to sell worms to the inn. About fifteen minutes later, the whole inn was freaking out because there were live worms all over the place, even in a couple rooms. By the time Lorelai finished her story, they were halfway through with their plates.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe Kirk did that! Oh you know what? I think I can. Why did he think the inn needed live worms?"

"Apparently, he's trying to start up a bait shop and he thought maybe we could join forces or something in case our guests wanted to go fishing."

"Huh."

After Lorelai left for work, Jess took his break so he and Rory went to the bridge. They just sat down and let their legs hang over the water. After a few moments, Rory finally broke the silence.

"Have you come up with a solution to your living situation?"

"No, but I don't think it's fair to ask you to move in with me. You have graduation coming up, and then Yale. And I just remembered, Europe. You'll be gone all summer anyway. I really think me going to California is the best option right now."

"No! If you go, then you'll never come back! Please don't go!"

"Rory, I made up my mind. I'm going. But I will come back. I promise! But I need to go, at least, for the summer. I'd have a place to stay, and I can find a job and save money. It would give me a chance to really meet my dad, not just sit with him while listening to a Bowie song. Can't you understand where I'm coming from?"

"Yeah, I guess." Rory felt defeated. She knew that whenever Jess made up his mind about something, no one can change it. Jess moved closer to Rory and moved his hands up to cradle her face. "I am coming back, ok? But don't worry about this yet. I'll still be here to see you walk across that stage and get your diploma. Then you'll go to Europe and I'll go to California, and before you know it, I'll be back. Now can we please get off of all this mushy stuff for now, cause it's getting really awkward?" Jess said with a smirk on his face.

"Ok. For now." It was quiet for a moment until Rory started chuckling. "What is wrong with you?" Jess couldn't hold back a smile. He loved her laugh.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about what my mom would think if she heard how much you were talking tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took awhile. I had so many tests this past week. I'm also sorry its so short. But you'll get a surprise in this chapter. Anyways, I hope you like it. Please review!

Chapter 3

The next Friday, the Gilmores had their infamous Friday Night Dinner. Earlier that day, Emily had called and said that they were going to have a guest for dinner. She didn't tell who it was, but for some reason Rory had a bad feeling about it. When Emily opened the door for them that night, she had a big, mischievous smile on her face.

"Rory, you are looking wonderful tonight! Lorelai, you could've at least done something with your hair. I swear, sometimes I wonder about you. So come on in girls, our guest will be here in a minute."

Soon, Richard walked into the room. He had on a black suit with a black bow tie, as usual. "Hello girls, it's good to see you've made it. Lorelai, can I get you something to drink?" As he said it the doorbell rang, indicating that the guest had arrived.

"Sure, I'll take a martini, dad." Lorelai took a seat on the couch and soon after Rory followed.

"And what about you, Rory?"

"Oh, I'll just have a soda, please."

"It's nice to see you still haven't changed, Mary." As soon as Rory heard that voice, she froze. She'd know that voice anywhere. But what was he doing here? He was supposed to be at military school. She hadn't even seen him in about two years. She finally shook the feeling off and turned to look at him. He was still as good looking as ever, but he was even more built. Military school must have done him some good.

"Mary, Mary, Mary, you're drooling." Tristan couldn't help but chuckle. Rory finally tore her eyes away from him.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at military school."

"I just graduated actually, so I'm back home for now. I was also wanting to go to the Chilton graduation so I could see old friends graduate. Well, anyways I ran into Richard and Emily my first day back and they invited me to dinner. Knowing you'd be here, I couldn't refuse."

"Huh."

The rest of the night, Rory tried to ignore Tristan, but he just about made it impossible. He kept staring at her, asking her questions, and he actually tried playing footsies with her under the table. Her mother kept giving her looks because she knew what was going on. She knew this was the boy they used to call Bible Boy. She also gave Tristan death stares whenever Emily wasn't watching. Tristan didn't really care. She knew what he was doing. He was just trying to start trouble. Both, Lorelai and Rory, were relieved when dinner was over and they got to leave. As they were leaving though, Tristan kissed Rory goodbye on the cheek. Rory could feel herself blush, even though she didn't want this happening. When he pulled away, Rory told him that she has a boyfriend that she's in love with. He said "Okay. I understand." But she could see the wheels turning in his head, meaning that he was coming up with some sort of plan. Rory did not like the look on his face at all.

"Well I'll see you around, Mary." Tristan said with a grin on his face before turning to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Well anyways, I hope you like it. And please review!

The next morning, Rory woke up to thoughts about last night. She couldn't believe Tristan was back after all this time. She knew something was up when he said "Well I'll see you around, Mary." There was something in his eyes that showed that he didn't care that she had a boyfriend, just like when she was with Dean. _Should I tell Jess about it? He'll probably get really mad. _Rory just shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and got up to get ready for the day. She decided that she wouldn't think too much about it and she'll decide later if she should tell him. She wanted to put all of her attention on Jess today.

After Rory took a shower and got dressed, she said bye to Lorelai and headed to the bridge. When she got there, she just sat down and let her feet hang off the edge, and she decided to read while she waited for Jess to arrive. A few minutes later she was so intrigued with her book that she didn't realize someone walk onto the bridge until she saw a cup of coffee being placed between her eyes and the book. She took the cup and looked up to see the Jess with a few books of his own in one hand and a coffee cup in the other.

Jess sat down next to Rory and set his books next to him on the bridge. "Planning on doing a lot of reading today?" Rory said looking at the stack of books. "Only if there's going to be lots of downtime." Jess answered with a hint of a smile. He cupped Rory's face and pressed his lips to hers. It was soft at first, but soon after it became more heated. A few minutes later, they separated and they were both breathing heavily. "Now if there'll be more of that, then I don't think I'll need those books" Jess said. That comment made Rory blush and she tried to hide her face from him. Jess saw her, so he grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him and placed another kiss on her lips. It was a soft and quick kiss but it still made Rory's heart start racing. After the kiss, Rory and Jess just sat in a comfortable silence just holding hands for awhile. Eventually, Jess broke the silence. "So are you ready for graduation? It's not that far away."

"Yeah I guess so. But what are you going to do while me and mom are in Europe? You don't have a place yet and I don't think Luke's gonna let you stay with him all summer."

"Well I was thinking…while you're gone I might go to California and see my father. I at least want to meet him, you know. And I won't leave until you leave for Europe and I'll be back when you get here. So, what do you think?"

"Umm…I think you should go. You should get to know him. And if I don't let you go, you might start resenting me for it. So go. Just make sure you come back."

"I promise. I'll be back." Jess told her. And he meant it. He loved Rory with all of his heart. He hurt her once and he didn't want to do that to her again. Rory and Jess just spent the rest of the day reading, sharing kisses, and just enjoying time together.

Graduation Day

Rory was so excited. She was just minutes away from walking across the stage and getting her diploma. She would be a high school graduate and tomorrow she would be leaving for Europe. She had just finished her speech and was now sitting waiting for her row to be called to rise. When Rory finally got to walk across the stage, she saw all of the people she loves watching in the crowd. Her grandparents, mom, Sookie and Jackson, Luke and Jess were all watching with smiles on their faces. Her mom had tears in her eyes and when Rory walked across the stage, Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her daughter and Rory did it back. Rory made it back to her seat and took a breather. She could finally relax. She was done with high school.

Afterwards, Rory met up with everyone, and they all congratulated her and gave her hugs. Her mom was the first. She ran up to Rory and caught her in a hug. "You did it! I am so proud of you!" Lorelai told her with tears in her eyes. Luke ended up having to pull her away from her daughter. "Congrats, Rory. You did great up there." Luke said and he gave Rory a hug. It was a little awkward but that's how all of Luke's hugs are. Next, Sookie and Jackson congratulated Rory and Sookie gave her a hug. Rory knew Luke and Sookie for most of her life, so she was thankful that they could go to her graduation. Rory looked over at Jess standing a little bit away from the rest of the group. She walked over to him and he immediately enveloped her in a hug. He whispered "You did it, Miss Graduate" into her hair and kissed her. "Finally" Rory whispered after they broke apart.

"Rory- oh sorry for interrupting, but your grandparents want to give you your present before we leave." Lorelai said. "Oh it's ok. Come on Jess." Rory, Jess, and Lorelai met up with Richard and Emily in the Chilton parking lot. "Ok so what's all of this about?" Rory questioned her grandparents. "Well Rory, your grandmother and I have gotten you a graduation present." Richard explained. "Oh you didn't have to get me anything." Rory told him. "Nonsense, Rory. Your granddaughter and you just graduated from Chilton. We are getting you something." "OK then what did you get me?" Rory wondered. Richard just gestured to the parking lot and said "It's the one with the bow." Every car out there had a bow, which didn't occur to Richard so he had to explain to Rory which one it was. Rory couldn't believe they got her a car. She hugged both of her grandparents in thanks and not long afterwards Rory, Jess, and Lorelai headed for Stars Hollow. Everyone else had already left to get the graduation party set up. Lorelai took her jeep, and Rory and Jess took the new car. As they were headed to the car, Rory saw Tristan talking to some old friends and he looked over at her. He nodded at her hello and then turned back to his friends but Rory had a feeling he was still watching her as she got to the car. "Who was that?" Jess asked. "Oh just a guy I used to know." Rory told him. She didn't want to tell him just yet about Tristan. It might ruin the night. But she'll tell him soon.

"Nice ride." Jess complimented the car. "Yep, but don't think I'm letting you drive." Rory said. "Come on, I really want to drive it, and you know that accident wasn't my fault. It could've happened to anyone." Jess begged.

"Ok. But what do I get for letting you drive?"

"Umm…the feeling that you made someone very happy today?"

"Hmm… I don't think so. How about you streak during the party tonight?" Rory said with a grin on her face. She wasn't really going to make him do it, but the look on his face when she suggested it made it worth it.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're crazy if you think I'd do that just to drive a car."

"I know. But it's funny that you got so worked up over it. You can drive, but you have to spend time with me tonight, since it's our last night together for a couple of months. And you have to buy me a few books while you're in California."

"Really? That's it?" Jess couldn't believe that's all she wanted. He was worried she was really wanting him to streak.

"Yep. That's it." "Ok. Then hand over the keys." Rory reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys. She placed it into Jess' hand and kissed him. "I'll make a list of books for you to buy me." Rory said as she got into the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Rory and Jess arrived at the Crap Shack, the house was full of townspeople. There were balloons, food, music, and a banner that read 'Congrats Rory!' on it. Everyone started cheering when she walked in the living room. The scene brought tears to Rory's eyes. Rory spent the next few hours talking to friends, eating, and opening gifts. It was a wonderful night, but she was worried about Jess. She was getting all of this attention for graduating and he ended up flunking out. She knew she needed to talk to him.

Rory didn't get a chance to talk to him until everyone had left. Lorelai wasn't even there. Her and Sookie decided to have a night out on the town so that Rory and Jess would have some alone time on their last night together. Every time Rory would see Jess at the party, someone would drag her away for one thing or another. But now no one was here to distract her, so she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could kiss him. "Are you ok?" Rory asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Rory gave him a look that meant that she's not stupid.

Jess just sighed and said "Ok. Yeah this party kind of makes me feel like a loser. I mean, everyone is praising you for graduating from a really great school, and I couldn't even graduate from Stars Hollow High. And I know it's all my fault. It just makes me feel like a loser and that I don't deserve you. You are so much better than me."

"Jess, you are not a loser. You are smarter than anyone I know. Stop putting yourself down because of this. And don't say that you don't deserve me. You do! I chose you and I'm not going to change my mind. You are perfect for me and I love you. Ok?"

"Yeah, I love you too. And I can always get my GED. So I guess I'm good." Jess moved towards Rory and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thanks." "No problem. But Jess, when you have a problem like this, you know you can always come to me." Rory told him. She really wanted him to trust her enough to come to her with his problems. "Yeah I know. I've just never had someone like that before, so it's kind of hard to do. But I'll try" Jess promised. Jess leaned in towards Rory and pressed his lips against hers. It was so soft and gentle. Passion burned in the kiss and soon it became more heated. Rory couldn't believe what she was doing. So many thoughts were running through both teens heads. Soon, Jess had Rory pressed up against her door and Rory was running her finger s through Jess' hair.

Rory and Jess pulled apart so they could get some air. They kept staring into each other's eyes. Rory bit her lip and reached behind her to grab the door knob. She opened the door, then looked back at Jess. With that look, Jess knew what she wanted. "Are you sure? We don't have to do this tonight." "Yes, I'm sure." Rory answered with a smile on her face. She knew this was what she wanted to do. She'd been thinking about it for awhile. She walked towards him and kissed him on the lips. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into her bedroom. She closed the door and locked it before going back to Jess. They were both so nervous; they didn't know what to do. "Well we could put some music on?" Jess suggested. Rory agreed and they put on a mix c.d. of Rory's. The first song was 'Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad' by Def Leppard. Jess slowly walked over to Rory and reached for her hands. This moment reminded him of their first time as a couple in the apartment over the diner. They were so nervous then, just like now. Not many people knew this about Jess, but he was still a virgin. Not even Rory knew. Yeah, he'd mess around with girls before Rory, but he never went that far with them.

Rory was the first to make the next move, and she passionately kissed him on the lips. Jess ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance and Rory granted it. One of Jess' hands was on Rory's hip and the other was supporting her head. Rory's hands were around Jess' neck and were playing with Jess' hair. Rory moaned against Jess' mouth and it made him smile. He loved to hear that sound coming from her. Jess started to stumble backwards until he found the bed. He pulled Rory onto it with him without breaking the kiss. "Just to make sure, are you really sure you want to do this?" Jess asked. He didn't want Rory regretting this later. "Yes, I'm sure. I've been wanting this for awhile now. So please, shut up and kiss me." Jess didn't disappoint her. He kissed Rory with everything inside him, and he had the greatest night of his life that night, making love to the girl of his dreams.


End file.
